


You're my brother, Barry

by orphan_account



Series: It makes you feel hollow [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zoom has started taking metahumans, and Wally and Caitlin are just two of the people that were taken. Barry races into Star Labs, where Cisco refuses to allow him to leave, and tries to get through to Barry before he becomes the next Zoom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. Before you go into this fic, you should know that it's a companion piece to a fic called "There's good in you Barry", so if you haven't read that yet, then stop and go read it first. If you have read that fic, then welcome back!

 

          It’s been months since Wally watched Zoom kill Barry’s father in front of Barry. Since Barry had snapped and started killing people, there wasn’t enough time to properly train Wally after he became a speedster, so Wally decided to train himself, in secret. It was clear that Barry wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Wally could take him down if there was no other choice, but he _really didn’t want to_.

          Wally thought back to Francine’s death. This could have been _him_ if he had been a speedster back then. Wally was sitting on the couch, watching the newest episode of his favorite show, when he noticed Barry zip by the house. After turning off the television, Wally waited until he couldn’t see Barry’s trail anymore, and that’s when he ran outside, chasing after the speedster. Barry was way faster than Wally could _ever_ hope to be, but he still had to _try_.

          Barry raced down to a local game store, vibrating inside the glass as he stepped into the shadows. He had zipped by Wally’s house intentionally, hoping to draw his attention. Barry needed more speed, and if he had to steal it from Wally? Well, it was a price he was willing to pay.

          Right now, though, he had a funeral to get to, so he got dressed in inconspicuous clothing. Barry was the first one to race into the lot, making sure to get out of eyeshot as he waited for the others to arrive.

Joe was giving the eulogy, which Barry appreciated.

          “Henry Allen. Henry suffered two great losses in his life. He lost his wife, Nora, and he lost Barry. He suffered guilt, embarrassment, ridicule, shame, and everything that comes with being blamed for a crime he didn't commit. Henry Allen was proof that love can get you through the darkest of days, and that love will keep him alive in all our hearts.” He spoke.

Barry waited until it was time to bury Henry, and that’s when he raced away from the scene.

          Barry raced into his apartment, changing into his Flash costume as he attached the speedometer to his wrist. Once he was dressed, he started running, pushing himself to go even faster than last time. As Barry ran, his heart started pounding in his chest, beating faster, and faster as he ran. Eventually Barry raced by Wally’s apartment, coming to a complete stop as he tried to catch his breath. He had slipped the needle designed to steal Wally’s speed in his suit, after he injected himself to test it. To his relief, it worked when he tested it on himself, so he hoped that it would work on Wally too.

          He wouldn’t steal all his speed, but even a little bit would help. He couldn’t…or rather _wouldn’t_ take Velocity-6, or Velocity-9 so, he had to find other ways to gain speed. He clutched the needle he had stashed inside his suit, and that’s when he sighed. How much of a monster had he become, if he was willing to Wally in _harm’s way_ to get what he wants?

          Barry didn’t bother to knock, that just wasn’t his style these days. Instead, he phased through Wally’s door, slowly walking inside as he inspected the house. If Wally did live here, he hadn’t been here in weeks. The place hadn’t been cleaned in God knows how long, at least if the piles of clothes that were scattered everywhere were any indication.

He continued walking until he heard something crunch underneath his feet.

          Looking down, Barry could see glass scattered on the floor. Slowly, he investigated the rest of the house, looking everywhere for Wally. Eventually he found a broken window, and a piece of Wally’s suit next to the glass. Barry knew the signs of a break in, which this clearly was. Barry hadn’t felt anything but anger ever since Henry had been killed, but knowing that Wally had been taken, Barry was now worried.

          Grabbing his phone, he begins dialing Wally’s number, silently praying that he’d pick up. When no one answered the call, Barry started running. He started looking in places that he knew that Wally liked. Hopefully, he had just gone out for a late-night run, and hadn’t been taken.

          When Barry couldn’t find him at any of these places, he raced into Star Labs. When Barry raced inside, he was greeted by Cisco.

          “Barry, thank God! Come in, hurry!” He called, motioning for Barry to go inside. Once Barry ran inside, Cisco locked the place down.

          “Cisco, what’s with all the precautions? Is everything okay?” Barry asked with concern, taking off his mask. It was the first time he had spoken in months, and his voice was a little raspy.

         

          “No Barry. Caitlin and Wally were taken.” Cisco sighed.

          “Taken? By _who_? Zoom?” Barry asked.

          “Yes, he’s started taking metahumans. He wants to be the only meta human left on Earth-1!” Cisco gasped.

          “I have to _save_ them! I can’t lose anyone else!” Barry shouted.

          “ _Are you insane?_ He’ll kill you!” Cisco shrieked.

          “Come on Cisco! We have to save them!” Barry pleaded.

          “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you go after them. We don’t even know if they’re _alive_ , and if Zoom gets word that you’re alive, he’ll either _take you_ , or _kill you_ , and _I won’t let that happen._ ” Cisco tried to get through to him.

          “Damn it Cisco! Let me _save_ them!” Barry shouted, slamming his fist on the table. Cisco flinched a bit, but his answer was no.

          “I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself over some personal _vendetta_ Barry. Look, Wally and Caitlin are probably dead, and you will be too if you go out there. I’m sorry, but I already lost Dante, _I won’t lose you too.”_ Cisco growled. Barry screamed with frustration, slamming his fist against the wall.

          “You can be pissed at me all you want, but you can be _pissed_ and _alive_.” Cisco snapped, locking down every exit in the building. Cisco had installed phase proof walls after Barry had disappeared, his intent to keep Zoom out of Star Labs. If Cisco had to use these walls to keep Barry alive, then he would do it, no matter how angry Barry was with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
